


You're kind, and you're funny, and you're the best person I know

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, pre-wedding adorableness, they love eachother so much, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: Hi again! Here's some night-before-wedding fluff for you, I hope you enjoyyyy <3
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	You're kind, and you're funny, and you're the best person I know

It was 11:50 on May 14th, 2018, and Jake Peralta could not sleep. Although for once, it wasn’t from fear, or restlessness, or because he had just woken up from a gut wrenching nightmare. No, tonight Jake couldn’t sleep because he was full to the brim with excitement.

Tomorrow, May 15th 2018, was his wedding day, and he genuinely believed that he had never been more ecstatic about anything his whole life. He would finally be marrying the love of his life, Amy Santiago, after months and months of waiting. First he got locked up in prison for two months and had to spend his days going through his proposal plan over and over, whilst longingly staring at a picture of his beautiful girlfriend’s face tacked up to the wall next to him. When Halloween finally arrived and he got down on one knee in the evidence lockup and proposed to her at long last, and she said yes, he was absolutely over the moon. They were engaged, and they were both delighted.

And yes, Jake loved the months in which he was her fiancé, and she was his, and he loved all the planning and the congratulations messages and the overjoyed calls from their family, but more than anything, he just wanted to be married to her. They had waited too long, and been separated one too many times, and he just wanted to see matching silver wedding rings on both of their fingers to show the rest of the world how committed he was to loving her until the ends of the earth.

Now, the wait was finally over. It was tomorrow, they were going to be married tomorrow, and Amy Santiago, the badass police sergeant who he loved with his entire being, would be his wife at long last.

He could not wait.

Charles had forced them to sleep in separate beds, because apparently it was ‘unlucky’ to sleep with your fiancé on the night of the wedding, and Jake went along with his best friend’s crazy theories, but he was finding it very difficult to shut his eyes and sleep without the warm weight of Amy tucked into his side.

11:55. Surely she would be awake? He knew for a fact that he was not the only one lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling restlessly, anticipating the day to come. He firmly believed that Amy must be awake too.

He leaned over to his bedside table and unplugged his phone from the charger. His lock screen came up, and he smiled at a picture of him and his to-be-wife, taken by Rosa a couple of weeks back on game night. He had his arm wrapped firmly round her waist, and she was grinning up at him contentedly as he buried his nose in her raven hair. He was definitely at his happiest in her presence, and he was pretty sure Amy was at her happiest in his too.

He opened up contacts, and he didn’t even have to scroll down the list to find Amy’s name because there it was, right at the top. He clicked on it excitedly and waited while it rang.

She picked up on the second ring, as he knew she would.

‘Jake?’ She whispered breathlessly down the phone, ‘are you okay? Is everything alright?’

‘No, Ames, everything’s fine I promise,’ he said, grinning, ‘I can’t sleep though. It’s hard to sleep without you here. I miss you so much and it’s only been a couple of hours.’

‘Aww, you big cheeseball,’ she giggled, and Jake could practically hear her smile, ‘I miss you too honey. Silly Charles and his stupid superstitions, they’re obviously not true and I hate sleeping without you.’

Amy was currently sleeping on his Mum’s couch, as Charles had insisted. He had offered to sleep there instead, but being the glorious angel she was, she had declined his offer and insisted he sleep in their bed. So here he was, alone, in their bed made for two people to occupy.  
‘I can’t believe we’re finally going to be married tomorrow,’ he exclaimed, voice bubbling with excitement, ‘After all the waiting, it’s finally happening.’

‘I know, I can’t believe it. Only 12 hours to go babe!!’

‘I can’t wait. I love you so much,’ he whispered, rolling onto his back, ‘I’ve never been more excited about anything in my life.’

From across town, Amy’s heart melted at her husband-to-be’s sweet words. ‘I love you more. You should try and get some sleep though Jake, you have to be up in 7 hours.’

‘I know, I’ll try. Goodnight Ames.’

‘I love you. Sleep tight babe.’

As the call ended Jake sighed a content sigh. He plugged his phone back in and saw his lock screen light up once again, showing him his favourite picture. He couldn’t believe that in just under 12 hours, he would finally be married to her.

He would be married to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Also follow my tumblr, @elhopperperalta :)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, I appreciate it so much xx


End file.
